


rainy ending to a perfect day

by Evandar



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Surrogacy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: They're watching the rain when Delphini is born.





	rainy ending to a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



Cool, dry fingers brush over the back of his neck and curl around his throat. He lets his head be guided back until he’s looking up at his Lord, his lover. The sharp nail of his Lord’s thumb presses briefly into his jugular. It’s the biggest threat that Voldemort poses to him these days; a warning touch to keep Harry obedient in his arms and to remind him of his place. Harry allows it, just like he allows Voldemort to manhandle him in the bedroom and blanket him with the endless dark of his magic. He allows it, loves it.

With his gaze away torn away from the window, he can take the chance to study his Lord. Outside, grey skies have unleashed a deluge that thunders rhythmically against the glass. Curled at his feet, Nagini has been staring out at it with as much fascination as Harry himself, entranced by the vibrations of the rain. Behind him, Voldemort seems just as enchanted. As Harry watches, a forked tongue emerges to briefly taste the air. He smiles to see it, knowing that Voldemort will be able to sense his contentment here, and his joy as the rain continues to pour.

“Bellatrix is in labour,” his Lord says. His voice is little more than a whispering hiss, and Harry has to strain to hear it. Excitement shivers down his spine, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He shifts, slides up onto his knees on the window-seat, and twists in his Lord’s grasp so that he can look full into his face. There is an echo of emotion in his scar: excitement, worry. His Lord is more concerned by their child’s arrival than he’s been letting on. Harry lets his smile widen and leans in closer for a kiss.


End file.
